This is an exercise device developed at specifically developing muscles and muscle groups as well as technique for golfers including shoulder, forearm, wrist, hand, finger, leg and abdominal muscles.
Extensive research shows that while little is known about specific exercises and the benefit thereof, progressive resistant exercises have been shown to be helpful in increasing a golfers muscular strength. Research has indicated that golfers use nearly all of the muscles in their body in performing a golf swing. Most regular exercise devices actually developed the wrong types of muscles which actually hinder or get in the way of the perfect golf swing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,647 issued to Fulcher, an upper torso and limb conditioner machine utilizing weights and a series of pulley is utilized to allow the exerciser to raise and lower the weight in a series of exercises.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,518 issued to Flynn, a device is shown to allow resistance against the lower portion of a swing of the golf club and is limited thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,504 issued to Christian discloses another exercising device utilizing weights and pulleys that one pulls his forearm against demonstrates a constant resistant type exercising device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,190 issued to Berokoff discloses a specialized baseball bat having a spring for resistance against its movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,964 issued to Walls discloses an exercise device which utilizes multiple elastic ropes which attach between the handle and a fixed object.
In most of these devices the resistance is constant through the movement. It is thus desirable to provide a variable exercising device for golfers which will strengthen all of the precise muscles to increase strength and flexibility in the specific muscle groups throughout the body resulting in greater distance, better accuracy and higher trajectory for golfers.